Danny Boy
by Natsuki Akane
Summary: Heero deals with the death of his beloved.


Danny Boy

By: Heather O'Mara

_Oh Danny Boy the pipes the pipes are calling_

From glen to glen and down the mountain side

The summer's gone and all the roses are dying

It's you it's you must go and I must bide

I watched his melancholy eyes turn to the west. The sun was rising, but we weren't ready to leave each other's arms. He got up reluctantly, and kissed me on the forehead before the sadness could bring protests from my lips. He was gone with the stars, and we never said good-bye. How long he would be gone I had no idea.

"Hn, don't worry about it." He wanted to keep me on the days we had left together. The days that I now desperately clung to because I had no other memories of us being together. I never wanted to forget that he told me that he loved me. And every adoration ever breathed between us. The chill of the ice cream could still be felt on my lips. The days were hot, but we made do in order to spend every moment with each other without the weather getting in our way each time.

"Heero." I whispered the name as I had many times that glorious summer.

"I love you."

__

But come ye back when the summer's in the meadow

Or when the valley's hush'd and white with snow

It's I'll be there in sunshine or in shadow

Oh Danny Boy Oh Danny Boy I love you so

_"When do you have to leave?" My voice was strong, but I couldn't hide the pain in my eyes. Heero didn't want to see any pain in those eyes._

"Sometime." He murmured not looking me in the eye.

"Of course." And that was that. The moment of tension was quickly forgotten, and we went out to the beach. Lying in each other's arms for security. That security was short-lived for as soon as the sun sank in the sky, and we went to bed I felt a twinge of unhappiness in my heart. If I never had to let him go, I would give up my world. I always ended up losing. All is fair in love and war. This war was love, and it was an uphill battle that I fought but continually lost. No matter who walked into my life, and now the days of bliss were numbered.

"Jacqueline, I love you." Those words brought more worry to me. 

"I love you too." He went to sleep soon after that..."

********

Ending One

Heero made his way up the stairs to the room he had shared with Jacqueline. He never wished that he would see her again, but he had no idea what was awaiting him....

__

But when ye come, and all the flowers are dying

If I am dead as dead as I well may be

Ye'll come and find the place where I am lying

And kneel and say an Ave there for me

He found a letter waiting for him instead of the angel he had come to see.

__

"Heero,

These last words are so hard for me to write. I am dying Heero. I miss you and want to see you, but I can't. I hope you see my once before that fateful day comes to me. I want you to know that I love you, and I want the best for you when I am gone. The days we had together were the best two people could share. I recall them until you return, and we can talk of days of old together. 

Love,

Jacqueline"

The tears sprung into his eyes. Heero dropped the letter. He opened the door, and went back downstairs. He had an idea of where she might be buried. He picked some roses from their garden that they had grown together, and made his way to the tiny graveyard. There was her grave. Standing alone in the corner. Heero placed the flowers on her grave. He kneeled, and for the first time in his life he prayed.

"Dear Lord. Let the body of my beloved lie in your hands, and make sure that when I die I can be with her. I miss her-"

The tears interrupted the prayer. He wept at the foot of her grave.

"God... Why did you have to die?.... It's my entire fault.... I never said good-bye...."

******************

Heero realized that unlike all of the love stories, she wouldn't be coming back. She wouldn't be waiting for him back in their bedroom. She wouldn't smile, and she wouldn't sing to him before they went to sleep. One summer, if he realized that that was all he had then he would have said more and done more to show his love. The ache was agonizing, and he knew that all he lived for was now gone. He kicked the dirk with his shoe. He wore a suit, but hadn't bothered to put a shirt underneath the jacket as he had run out the door. 

__

And I shall hear 

though soft you tread above me

And all my grave shall warmer sweeter be

A rustling came from behind him. He didn't turn just sat there near her grave. 

"Heero?" There was a whisper in the wind. Heero turned and walked toward the voice trying to find where it was coming from.

"Heero?" There it was again the soft whisper. It was her voice, he could recognize it anywhere. 

"I love you Heero. I never anted to leave you. Say good-bye." 

Heero was in a state of hopelessness. He was speechless as he stood there thinking about the meaning of the words.

'Say good-bye?' He thought.

"Good-bye Heero." He felt hot tears coming to his eyes.

"Good-bye Jacqueline." 

__

For you will bend 

And tell me that you love me

And I shall sleep in peace

Until you come to me!

__


End file.
